swrphhfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Ank'hu
"The two most powerful warriors are patience and time.." - Nexus Ank'hu Nexus Ank'hu, Archmage of the New Sith Order. He uses the force to overcome his enemies. About Nexus HI Usually, you would find Nexus at the Sith temple located on Yavin IV. On a typical day he would be deep into studying the secrets of the dark side of the force, decyphering ancient transcripts and texts from the Sith. In a place embedded with such strong bogan force energy, Nexus feels it is alot easier to concentrate and truly become one with the Force in his meditation, and training at the Sith fortress. He is very familiar with the art and history of the Ancient Sith Sorcerer Darth Andeddu, also referred to as the "Immortal God-King of Prakith". Transformation A while ago, Nexus was involved with the affairs of the Black Sun Syndicate. He would act as a bodyguard for any of the high ranking members of the Syndicate, and escort them to and fro from the HQ to the desired meeting place. He was well known and respected within their rankings, and was told that a golden opportunity would come to him eventually, if he stuck with them and helped them with their business. One day Nexus was asked to be moved to the new fortress upon Ossus, the first HQ being the lower levels of Coruscant; that had to be abbandoned, as it was discovered by the Jedi. The second being on Tython; right under the Jedi's noses. Nexus gained profit from the missions he carried out for the building on Ossus, and the golden oppurtunity his fellow members told him about came, although it was not what he had expected. Lord Sacrothyss had gotten involved with the Black Sun Syndicate. Lord Sacrothyss had sent in a minion; a scientist that he had created who went by the name Marrowthyss. Marrowthyss was ordered by his lord to create a blight poison, one that would mutate any life form horrifically. Nexus was told that his body would be scientifically engineered so he could withstand more pain, have more stamina and his reflexes to be improved dramatically; although this wasn't the case. Little did Nexus know, that he would be the first test subject for the Blight poison, not enough to mutate his full body, but to see if the effects actually worked as intended. The procedure took place in the labratory of the Syndicate upon Ossus. Nexus was strapped down, and injected with a sedative; he had not suspected anything suspicious, although at this stage he had not fully understood the whim of a Sith Lord. Nexus lay, defenceless as blight poison was gasses through his mouth into his body; by this time it was too late. The effects began immediately; the Blight wasn't at its full strength, however his left shoulder began to bulge and shake horrendously, his skin bubbled and his skin turned green, his hair began to fall out and horns ripped up through inside him and ontop of his head. Suddenly, three tenticles ripped through his shoulder and whipped everywhere, they seemed to have increased strength, as one of Marrowthyss's minions tried to contain Nexus, a tenticle whipped him in the leg and flipped him over onto his back. Once the procedure was completed, the labratory was breached and Marrowthyss was killed, Sacrothyss flung Nexus into a rift and onto Ossus plains. The Sith Lord played with the intruders, teasing them and taunting them with the force, once he was done with them, He sent ripples of force energy to the buildings structure, destroying the site, and the Blight poison along with it; not before taking a sample for himself though. He later used the last Blight poison to spread gas the vents of the GAR vacility, mutating the people inside. Nexus woke up hours later, dazed and confused; He walked aimlessly for hours, until he stumbled across a small settlement. The people there found the body minutes later, and called for help. He woke up to find himself on a medical cruiser, he murdered everybody on board and took the ship to return to the Sith Fortress. Category:Sith Category:Male Category:Characters